1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillar trim structure that is used for a seat belt adjuster adjusting a height of a shoulder anchor of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a seat belt adjuster has been popularized which adjusts a height of a shoulder anchor, which supports a seat belt restraining a passenger of a vehicle with a shoulder of the passenger, and thus adjusts a path along which the seat belt extends. As disclosed in Patent Document 1, the seat belt adjuster includes a pillar trim and a slider (slide plate). The slider overlaps with a guide hole from a backside of the pillar trim and slides on the backside of the pillar trim in a longitudinal direction of the pillar trim as the height of the shoulder anchor is adjusted. In the related art, the slider may rattle due to vibrations upon driving and thus collide with an inner surface of the trim, so that an abnormal noise, i.e., rattling noise may be generated.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technology of providing ribs (protrusions for sliding) on a backside of a pillar trim (garnish) and a guide plate facing the backside and pressing a slider (slide plate) towards the other side by the ribs so as to obtain an appropriate sliding resistance. According to the technology of Patent Document 2, since the slider is pressed towards the other side by the ribs, it is possible to suppress the rattling of the slider.
In the meantime, a pillar trim has been also popularized in which the slider having slid upwards goes into a through-hole formed at a massive tunnel part.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-127047
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-045865
Like the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, the configuration of pressing the slider towards the other side by the ribs and thus suppressing the rattling of the slider is effective. However, the other parts such as piping of an air conditioner for a roof may be disposed on the backside of the pillar trim, depending on vehicles. In this case, a layout problem that the ribs cannot be made to be sufficiently high so as to avoid interference between the parts may occur. Thus, since it is not possible to sufficiently press the slider towards the other side by the ribs, the slider rattles due to the vibrations upon the driving and thus collides with the inner surface of the trim and the like, so that it is not possible to prevent the abnormal noise, i.e., rattling noise from being generated.